Pet Contest
by Lost42
Summary: the kids make videos of their pets for a contest.


The idea for this story was inspired by an episode of Arthur. Zack is owned by Celrock.

Tommy, Chuckie,Kai, Zack, and Min Jun sat in Tommy's living room watching a tv. The show they were watching was featuring pet videos filmed by kids.

"That's all the videos for today folks." The host of the show announced as the show started rolling the credits."Don't forget to enter your pet into one of three categories to win a prize."

The three categories appeared on the screen. Tommy pressed the pause button on the remote and looked over at Zack, who was sitting to his left on the couch.

"What's the categories we can enter?" Zack studied the tv screen for a minute. He was the youngest of all his friends but he was the only who could read.

"The categories are your pet being cute and doing a trick or being affectionate." Zack read aloud.

"What's fectionate mean?" Kai asked.

"It means to show love or in the case of a pet when they lick you and stuff like that." Zack answered.

"Hana is great at that. I could win that catgorie for sure." Kai cried.

"Pepper is good at that too." Chuckie commented.

"Spifi's good at that too, uh he's not so good at tricks though." Tommy added.

"We can't all be in the same catgorie." Kai pointed out.

"You're right Kai." Tommy said and thought started pacing the floor trying to figure out waht they could do.

"Why do you stinky boys even want to try and win that contest?" Angelica asked as she sauntered into the room and flopped onto the couch."Everybody knows cats are better then dogs so that means Fluffy is going to win."

"You don't know that Angelica." Min Jun yelled.

"Oh yeah. You gots the least chance of all of us. You haven't even had your dog long enough to teach it a decent triick." Angelica scoffed.

"Leave him alone Angelica." Tommy yelled making Angelica laugh.

"Let's meet at the park without Angelica and then we can pick a catgorie." Tommy suggested.

They met at the park the next morning since it was the weekend and they didn't have pre school. Everyone brought their dogs and luckily there was no sighn of Angelica or Fluffy.

"Ok now all we gots to do is side on the catgories." Tommy announced once everyone had shown up and they were all sitting in the grass.

"Maybe we could test the dogs and see which categoria they would be best at." Zack suggested anunciating the word categoria hoping to help his friends pronounce it right.

"Good idea." Kai said."Who goes first?"

"Let's go oldest to youngest." Tommy suggested. Everyone agreed and Chuckie went first with Pepper.

"Ok uh, wait! What's the first catagorie again?" Chuckie asked.

"Your dog being cute." Zack called as he was a sitting in the shade of a tree standing in as a judge.

"Ok Pepper be cute." Chuckie told the dog. Instead of doing what Chuckie wanted Pepper just yawned and layed down in the grass.

"That was cute right guys?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep it sure was Chuckie." Tommy replied.

"I'm next." Min Jun yelled. He let Cleo off her leash, but before he could do anything else a remote control car came by making Cleo chase after it, along with Spifi and Hana. Min Jun, Kai, and Tommy ran after their dogs.

"Well none of our dogs acted cute cept for Pepper." Tommy panted as the three boys came back with their dogs and sat in the shade of the tree.

"Cleo doesn't have to do anything to be cute. She's cute already." Min Jun commented pulling the shar pei puppy into his lap.

"She is cute." Kai commented petting the puppy's head.

"Spifi and Pepper are cute too." Chuckie added looking over at the mixed breed dogs.

Min Jun and Kai looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Ok moving on to the next categorie." Zack said before an arguement could break out."Tricks.

"Hana knows lots of tricks." Kai said standing up and going back to the grass where they met earlier.

"Hana." Kai called and the big dog went right to him. Kai said a few more baisc commands and everyone clapped, until Tommy rembered he didn't bring his camera.

"Uh guys, we have a problem." He told them.

"You forgot your camera." Chuckie groaned.

"We only have a week to get a video." Min Jun reminded them.

"Don't worry I'll bring my camera tomorrow." Tommy promised.

Everyone decided they had had enough for one day so decided to tell their parents or whoever brought them to the park that day that they wanted to go home and have lunch. Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack all went back to Tommy's house since Chuckie's parents and Zack's aunt were working.

"The only catgorie we haven't tried is the fection one." Tommy commented as he swallowed his bite macaroni. He suddenly had an idea. None of the other ctagories hadn't gone so well, but Tommy knew this one would.

"Guys don't clean your faces. I'll be right back." Chuckie and Zack watched Tommy leave the table. He came back a few minutes later with his camera.

"We're about to get a video to enter the contest with." Tommy declared."Come on follow me."

The two boys followed Tommy outside where Spike, Spifi, and Pepper were taking a nap under the tree.

"Come on Spike wake up." Tommy ueged him gently shaking him to get him to wake up. Spike just rolled over and went back to sleep."Come on Spike. I need to make this video."

"I thought we was sposed to make a video about Pepper and Spifi." Chuckie said.

"Oh right." Tommy shrugged and went over to Spifi, who upon awakening was his usual energetic self and began jumping on Tommy.

"Wait til I turn the camera on Spifi." Tommy giggled and pushed Spifi away as he tried to lick his face.

"Ok, now come here Spifi." Tommy called. Spifi bounded over and just as Tommy predicted he cleaned the remains of Tommy's lunch off his face and hands.

"Ok I got my video." Tommy said watching the playback on the small screen.

"I think I'll go wash my hands and face with the water hose." Zack remarked and walked away towards the water hose.

"Now it's my turn." Chuckie said laying in the grass face to face with Pepper. She opened her eyes and licked Chuckie's face once and went back to sleep.

Chuckie got up and wiped the grass and dirt from his clothes."Well at least she's cute sleeping."

"Then there's your video Chuckie." Tommy said as he zoomed in on Pepper sleeping."I can enter my video in the fection catgorie and you can enter yours in the cute one."

"What about Min Jun and Kai?" Zack asked coming back from washing his hands and face with the water hose.

"They could enter the tricks catgorie." Tommy answered.

Over at Kai's house things weren't much different. As soon as they got home Hana jumped on the couch and went to sleep.

"Come on Hana wake up. I have to make a video of you." Kai said trying to move the dog off the couch.

He went upstairs in search of his brother and cousins. Kya and his older sister Athena were out with their mom and aunt. He went to his oldest cousins room first.

"Mia I need your help." Kai said through the door. A few seconds later his cousin opened her door and invited him in.

"With what? I already took you to the park." She sat on her bed and Kai followed.

"I need to make a video of Hana and she's sleeping." Kai complained.

"So just wait until she wakes up." Mia told him going back to her phone.

"Can I use your phone to video her?' Kai asked.

"It's called record and no you can't." Mia answered.

Kai left the room and went to his own where he found his brother and cousin playing a video game.

"What's wrong with you?" Jerwin asked as Kai flopped face first onto the bottom bunk which was his bed since moving rooms.

"I need to get a video of Hana being cute or fection or doing a trick." Kai explained.

"I can help with that." Jerwin said standing up and getting his drone off the top shelf.

"I want to fly it." Kai cried jumping off the bed nearly hitting his head on the top bunk.

"Sorry little cuz, you might break it and I can't get another one." Jerwin told him. He saw the dejected look on Kai's face and then added."but I can show you how to make a video with cool edits." Kai smiled and the three boys went downstairs to make a video.

"What should we film first?" Alex asked. Jerwin looked around and then had an idea.

"We could get some cool air shots of Hana doing tricks outside."

after Jerwin successfully bribed Hana off the couch with a treat they went outside and began filming.

"Kai get in the pool and Hana can do a cannon ball next to you." Jerwin suggested. They had just gotten an in ground pool installed and all the kids were learning how to swim.

"But I can't swim yet." Kai protested.

"Don't worry. You won't be in there long and you don't have to go to deep." Jerwin assured him.

"Why can't Alex do it?' Kai whined taking off his shoes and shirt.

"Cause it's not my video." Alex snapped."hurry up. It's hot out here."

"You're from the Philippines." Kai yelled throwing his shirt at Alex."The hot doesn't bother you."

"It does right now." Alex said wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Can I have my shark floaty at least?" Kai asked as he stood on the first step of the pool.

"Fine. Alex go get the floaty from the shed." Jerwin said. Alex ran off to get the floaty. He came back and threw the floaty in the pool. Hana jumped in after it knocking Kai off the steps and into the water. He quickly grabbed onto her collar before he went under the water and hung on while Hana swam to the floaty. Kai got on Hana's back and threw the floaty further in the pool making the dog swim after it. He did this until they were back on the steps.

"That was fun." Kai said drying off with his shirt."Did you record it?"

"Got it." Jerwin answered giving Kai a thumbs up.

Meanwhile Min Jun had just finished lunch and was thinking about what to do for his video.

"Can you teach Cleo a trick so I can enter a video in a contest?" He asked his older cousin as he put his plate in the sink.

"I don't know how to do that. I've never had a dog before." Mun Hee told him as she began washing the dishes.

"I wish daddy was here." Min Jun sighed going into the living room and sitting on the couch."He's the ony one in this family who had a dog before."

Min Jun looked up at the sound of a squeak. He saw Cleo shaking a light blue bone shaped squeaky toy. This gave Min Jun an idea. He went over and grabbed the toy from her. He held it up and squeaked it making her get excited. He threw it across the living room and Cleo went after it.

"You're sposed to bring it back." Min Jun cried. He sat down in defeat as the puppy continued to chew on the toy making it squeak.

The squeaking was getting on his nerves so Min Jun went to his room to think. He looked around and noticed his remote control dinosaur in the toy box and remembered what happened at the park with the car. He went out into the hallway and made it walk towards Cleo. She looked at it when Min Jun made it roar.

She wasn't to sure about it at first but soon approached it letting out a little bark as she got closer. She continued to lunge at the toy until she knocked it over.

"I think you have your video now." Mun Hee said from the kitchen doorway.

"You recorded it?" Min Jun asked excitedly running up to his cousin. Mun Hee showed him the video on her phone.

A few days later the five boys were back together to hear the results of the contest.

"And the winner is Susie Carmicheal." The announcer proclaimed.

"Well we didn't win guys." Kai said sadly.

"Yeah but neither did Angelica." Chuckie giggled as he noticed Angelica pouting in the corner.

"Maybe we can have our own contest." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah with prizes." Min Jun added.

"Maybe we should give prizes to the dogs since they're the ones doing all the work." Zacl suggested.

"Good idea and I know the perfect prize." Tommy said happily.

The next day they all met up at the park, the girls and Phil and Lil included and watched the videos on Zack's laptop that had parent controlled internet on it.

"Ok now we vote." Zack announced once the last video had been played."Only Phil, Lil, Kimi, Kya, Ji Yeon, and Dil can vote cause we need an odd number so nobody ties. And the first categorie is for cutest dog."

"I vote for Spifi." Dil said. Zack wrote Dil's vote on a little chalkboard he had brought to tally the votes.

"I vote for Cleo." Phil said.

"Me too." Kya added.

"We vote for Pepper." Kimi announced hers and Lil's votes.

"I want Cleo to win." Ji Yeon cried.

"Looks like Cleo wins for cutest pet." Zack announced and walked over anf gave Cleo a dog treat as her prize. Everybody clapped.

"Next up is most firendliest dog." Zack said.

"Spifi." Dil shouted his answer.

"Hana." Kya shouted.

"Spifi." Phil and Kimi cried.

"I vote for Hana too." Lil added.

"I don't know." Ji Yeon shrugged. She hadn't spent to much time around dogs besides Cleo so she really didn't know how the others were.

"Ok Spifi wins friendliest pet." Tommy cried giving Spifi a treat.

'And the last categorie is sleepiest dog." Zack announced.

All the kids looked over at the dogs before answering. They noticed Hana and Pepper were fast asleep in the shade of the tree.

"I guess they both win." Chuckie said going over and setting the treats by the dogs to have when they woke up.

"Looks like everybody's a winner now." Tommy cheered.

The End

I don't really like ending my stories where everyone is a winner but I couldn't think of how to end this story.


End file.
